paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Record Studio
The PAW Patrol Record Studio, or P.P.R.S. 'for short, is a record studio and revising building that the kid television show PAW Patrol is made. Spin Master Entertainment, or SM Entertainment for short, opened and is helping produce the show in ''Five Night's At Ryder's, ''and ''Five Night's At Ryder's 2. The record studio is home to many animatronics, that's in the storage room, and that's in the recording set. The animatronics that's in the record studio building are Ryder, the 10 year-old human boy that's the leader of the PAW Patrol/leader of the pups, Chase, the german shepard pup and the police/spy, Marshall, the dalmatian pup and the firefighter/medic, Rubble, the english bulldog and the constructionist, Rocky, the mix breed pup and the Eco recyclist, Zuma, the brown labrador pup and the water rescuer, Skye, the cockapoo pup and the aviator pilot, Everest, the husky pup and the snow/ice rescuer, and Kasey, the wolf husky pup and the tracking/technitionist. The secondary characters that's in the storage room are; Katie, the 10 year-old human girl which is the vet, Alex, the 5 year-old human boy, Mayor Goodway, she's a adult and her year-age is unknown, and she's the mayor of Adventure Bay, Daring Danny X, the 10 year-old human boy which he consider himself a stunt devil, Famer Al and Farmer Yumi which are both farmers, and that's adults. and Mayor Humdinger, the adult male mayor of Foggy Bottom and the enemy of the PAW Patrol and Adventure Bay. '''Appearance The Record Studio has eight buildings, including the main recording set and the security office. The floor color is tanish-black all throughout the building. The front door that people enter and exit out of has a poster of tour times on it along with the studio's phone number. Around in the main recording setting, the room has a lot of lighting lamps, and cameras set in different angles to record from multiple angles. There's also multiple large posters of settings that they would use during recording''(the lookout, the farm, main street, city hall, ect.). '''The Office' the office, also called the Second Office, is the room where the Night Guard is in for most of the night watching over the studio. The office has a monitor to watch the studio as a camera system. The office has a left and right metal door; along with that a light and a door button which connects to the door. The door even has a back room vent that connects to the Main Record Studio. The vent also has a door and a vent button. Rubble, Zuma, and Everest are the only ones that goes through the vent to get to the office. History Before Five Night's At Ryder's TBA Five Night's At Ryder's TBA After Five Night's At Ryder's TBA Trivia * The phone number in the newspaper, "1-888-PAW-PATROL" is also a parody of number "1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR" from Five Nights at Freddy's. * A Pizzeria called "Ryder's Pizzeria" ''was an idea before the PAW Patrol Record Studio. But they thought that it was enough with Pizzeria's * They used some of the same animatronics from Kasey Brown's Pizzeria Entertainment. Kasey Brown, Ryder, and Skye * The same company entertainment from Kasey's(Kasey Entertainment) supports and owns the PAW Patrol show, along with them becoming ''Studio Entertainment. Category:Places